A New Life
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Chris have just gotten married and have 8 year old Rory and his 8 year old twin daughter's Gigi and Gabrielle from Sherri who Rory hates and are just moving into a new house in a new town and she lives in an attic.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read: Lorelai and Chris have just gotten married and Lorelai and Rory are moving into a new house in a new town with Chris and his 2 twin daughter's Georgia and Gabrielle.

Chapter 1

Rory is carrying a box of the stuff she has up to her room in the attic and puts it down on her little bed that she has up there and sits down next to the box. Out at the moving tuck...

''do you think she's gonna be okay sweetie I mean this is a lot of new for her?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea I think she is just going to do just fine here she just needs get settled in and adjust and get warmed up and used to the place and she will be just fine.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and grabs a boxand kisses him ''I love you.'' she tells him

Chris smirks ''love you too.'' he tells her

back up in the attick Rory takes her teddy bear out of her box.

''so what do you think of living here?'' she asks him and shows him the room

''yea I don't think it's that great either.'' she tells him putting him against her pillow

the 2 girls look in on her and giggle.

''go away from me!'' Rory tells her

Lorelai hears this coming up the stairs.

''okay girls why don't you go help your daddy.'' Lorelai tells them

the girls run away.

''hey sweetie you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs.

''what's a matter?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shakes her head.

''okay sweetie well I'll be in the bedroom unpacking you wanna come help?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shakes her head no...I don't want Gigi and Gabby to take my stuff and I want to be in here so they don't come in here.'' Rory tells her

''okay sweetie.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head and goes to her and Chris's bedroom to start unpacking

Chris drops some more of Rory's stuff in her bedroom and Rory doesn't say anything and just unpacks and Chris goes into the bedroom.

''hey.'' he says

''hey.'' she says

''is Rory okay?'' he asks her

''I don't know she just told me that she doesn't want Gigi or Gabby in her room and take her stuff.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh man.'' he says and rubs hus face

''she's fine sweetie.'' she tells him

''no she's my daughter too and shouldn't have to be worried about stuff like that!'' he tells her

Lorelai just shrugs

''I'm going to talk to her.'' he tells her

''no your not just leave her alone for right now let her settle in.'' she tells him

''fine.'' he says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so are you hungry youwant me to order a pizza or something?'' he asks her

''sure sounds great!'' she says

''okay sweetie.'' he says and kisses her and goes downstairs to find the phonebook and calls a pizza place

Lorelai continues to unpack in the she finishes she goes to check on Rory's whose door is shut so she knocks softly and opens it and sees Rory on her bed clutching her teddy bear tightly and Lorelai smiles and walks in and gently goes into the room and bends over Rory and kisses her head softly and covers her up with a blanket and walks out shutting off the door and goes back downstairs.

''hey pizza's on it's way.'' he tells her

''great!'' she says

''everything okay?'' he asks her

''ok yea everything's okay.'' she tells him

''Rory's just sleeping like a baby.'' she tells him

Chris smiles. ''I'm gonna talk to Georgia and Gabby about them being nicer to Rory.'' he tells her

''oh I'm sure she would gladly appreciate that but won't accept it because she doesn't like them.'' she tells him

''ugh.'' Chris groans and rubs his face

''what are we going to do?'' he asks her

''I don't know babe but you're still her dad who she loves.'' she tells him

''I know.'' he says

''so what kind of pizza did you get babe?'' she asks him

''one cheese one pepperoni and breadsticks.'' he tells her

''sounds good.'' she says

''is everything out of the moving truck?'' she asks him

''yea I think so but you can go and check again if you want I'm gonna go take a shower then go and return the truck and pick up the pizza's on the way home.'' he tells her

''okay sounds good.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and kisses her and goes upstairs to take his shower 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on when the pizza gets there Rory comes downstairs ''Mommy?'' Rory says

''oh hey baby how'd ya sleep did you have a nice nap are you hungry?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea and yea.''Rory tells her and sits down at the island in the kitchen on a stool

''okay would you like some pizza?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and serves her up a slice with some bread sticks

''thanks.'' Rory says

''your welcome sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory is eating in the kitchen when the twins come down.

''mommyyyy.'' Rory gets upset

''relax baby it's okay.'' Lorelai tells her

''hey girls why don't you go and sit at the kitchen table and I will get you each a piece of pizza.'' she tells them and gets them each a piece and brings it over to the table for them

Rory watches and goes to sit in the livingroom with her pizza

Lorelai sits back at the island and keeps hitting her forehead with her hand.

''what's a matter?'' Chris asks her

''nothing she just feels so threatened by them. I just...I don't know what to do.'' she tells him

''she's 8.'' he tells her

''I don't really think that what she is necessarily feeling really means anything. I think she's just doing it to get attention.'' he tells her

''Rory please come in here and eat your pizza at the table.'' Chris tells her

''No don't Chris just leave her alone.'' Lorelai tells him

Rory just shakes her head ''NO!'' she says

Lorelai rolls her eyes at him and takes her pizza and goes to sit next to Rory in the livingroom on the couch with her and eat her pizza. 


End file.
